


Sometimes

by aeroas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, roxas fucks sora up ho ho hoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sora sees life in Roxas' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, Sora can feel the warmth of a sunset on his skin; while other times he feels the rain soaking him, leather clinging onto his body which doesn't really feel like his body but Sora doesn't have time to dwell on that, because he's running and running and running, even though he knows there's nowhere to go.

Sometimes, Sora can feel the bittersweet taste of sea salt on his tongue. And when he does, he remembers that look Axel once gave him. That look when Sora told him he didn't like sea salt ice-cream. Sora knows it was Roxas' favorite treat, maybe that's why he craves them often. 

Sometimes, Sora looks at Kairi and sees yellow and white. Kairi is looking at him and talking and laughing and Sora feels guilty because all he can think of is Naminé, and that makes him wonder if Kairi ever sees Sora as Roxas. 

Sometimes, Sora thinks of sea shells. _When sea shells come to mind, so does--_ Sora can hear Roxas whispering, his voice is urgent but Sora doesn't understand what he's trying to say. ( For some reason, sea shells makes Sora think of Kairi but with short, black hair. )

Sometimes, Sora can feel Roxas' hands and mouth on him. On his jaw, his neck, his thighs. 

Sora remembers seeing Roxas at the World That Never Was, desperately clutching onto his hands. He remembers how memorized he was when he saw Roxas' smile, his golden hair, how is dark lashes framed his dark eyes. 

Sometimes, Sora is glad that Roxas isn't here with him, because Sora knows Roxas is his biggest weakness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> join me in soroku hell


End file.
